omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Unicorn Invasion First off sorry MTCDLNGIT if you didn't want anyone to find you here but I just really wanted to say hi so plz don't get upset DDDDDDD: Now that we've gotten that over with... *ahem* Aloha Omnia! OMG this wiki is coded really awesomely and the wiki logo too! Thank you for mentioning Procrasti and me in your profile; Procrasti's a vast place so I haven't seen ya around in a long while but it's alright because it's better for your general life-productivity if you don't spend too long there xD *inwardly cries at that ridiculous run-on* Coruscate is a fantastic word indeed, along with smorgasbord and tiffin :3 And your Holy Crapola Moments page brings me joy because I have now spread the "crapola is a cooler word than boring old crap" gospel to the world universe! :'D How's it going? I also have braces, and it does hurt but don't worry; it'll get better and better as you get more and more used to them. Rubber bands are a whole other world of pain but they also get better over time so long as you actually wear them regularly :D Mel the Melon wants to tell you about a manga novel she's been reading, and she sounded really hyped about it so maybe go poke her and ask about it sometime! I heard about Hyphoon Koppu recently so I hope you're staying safe and haven't been affected too badly :'C (I know it's also called Typhoon Lando but that name makes me think about the eponymous Star Wars character instead and oh have you seen the new Star Wars trailer???) I recently updated my space base to allow it to produce Gumdrop Glitterbombs, so if you ever need some to defeat your unfabulous sparkle-loathing enemies make sure to drop by! ^_^ I appear to have fallen minorly ill from a case of Cosmic Colddust, but I'm okay and will soon spring right back to making rainbows and stalking Andromedans xD On a more serious note, can I keep in contact with you on this wiki if you don't always want to deal with certain people on CHB? You're a fantastic universe-person to talk to and I miss chu so much :'3 Hopefully we can still continue to plan our intergalactic adventures and bemoan the patheticalness (yes apparently that's a legit word :O) of all these solar systems' useless policies together! Until next time, Your DTCMLNGIT, Unibot~ ^_^ Hey~ we could easily do our plans without restrictions in FCL or in either of our sandboxes x3 that way, we can plan anything we want without getting restricted and/or criticised. just a thought xD YAAAAAAAAS XD XD XD I HAVE SO MANY THINGS FOR CODING SCHINTZ ART THOU UP FOR *dances around* KILACIEN RP SOMETIME? SO I FOUND THIS UBER WONDERFUL TUMBLR WITH LOADS OF PJO AUS AND D'YOU WANNA SEE IT? also we haven't had a proper convo these past few days and we need to remedy it bc i miss u lots ;-; p.s how ya feelin? THE BLOG MAKES ABSOLUTELY AMAZING ANGST TOO!! :D Wait you're tellin' me ya didn't get a three-week Christmas vaycay with minimum homework/projects??? O.o I feel how painful it is to have a lotta homework dumped on you. You can check out them links later for hearty angst xD The blog has lots more in case you wanna procrastinate or something xD And that's great to hear~ 11:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ya forgot to put a semicolon after black :P Queen of Shade I FOUND THIS INTERESTING PSYCHOANALYZING TEST AND IT'S HELLA AMAZING OMG ALSO I HAD THIS LIKE REALLY AMAZING IDEA. LIKE YOU KNOW THERE ARE THOSE NECKLACES WITH PENDANTS THAT CAN CONTAIN A SMALL AMOUNT OF LIQUID? THE PENDANTS CAN HAVE UNDETECTABLE EXTENSION CHARMS SO YOU CAN HOLD AS MUCH LIQUID AS YOU WANT. ALSO THERE ARE THOSE PENDANTS WITH HIDDEN BLADES. WHAT IF A SKILLED USER OF WANDLESS MAGIC CAN PULL OUT THE BLADE AND ENLARGE IT FOR EASY WIELDING. YES FOR DISCREET WEAPONS HIDDEN IN PENDANTS 12:10, December 29, 2015 (UTC) A wild Mudkip appeared!! yh no song lyrics this time bc MUDKIP Fun fact: This was s'possed to be your birthday gift but I just love drawing Mudkip! It's so easy to draw and it's so cute <3 Tumblr shizz i really need you to see bc holy sh-- lmao look at this two legged giraffe and then there's this fkcin orange waiter srs tho i have lots more to link you to but chrome is ugh and wont stop lOADING SO SLOWLY GODDAMNIT. I KNOW XD but THESE MEMES good lord tumblr cracks me up xD Ohhh should we convert the Knightley Mansion into the Vasilyev Mansion? :o it kinda struck me and yeah xD lookit my updates wohoo also we need to rp fleming-o cleirighs soon :o I can do it~ i've got nothing better do to anyways loooooool we'll stash the siblings' bedrooms for later when life gets tired of being hectic and decides to just calm down xD SO I FINALLY GOT THE ENROLLMENT FORMS FROM PHISCI AND DYOU WANNA KNOW WHAT GOT ME SO EXCITED?????????? THEY ASKED ME HOW MANY HOURS I SPEND READING BOOKS. THEY ASKED ME WHAT TYPES OF BOOKS I PREFER. THEY ASKED ME WHAT MY TALENTS ARE AND JFC THEY INCLUDED COMPUTER IN THE GIVEN CHECKLIST. FINALLY A SCHOOL WHICH DOESNT THINK MY TALENT IN CONPUTER IS A WASTE OF TIME IM SO HAPPY I CHOSE THIS SCHOOL OH MY GOD BLESS THIS SCHOOL I MADE A RWBY CECI BC SLEEP DEPRIVED MIND IS BEING ACTIVE AND YEA VICTORIAN-FEEL MILITARISTIC CECI 4 DA WIN LMAOOOOOOO Hey I saw your new comments but they were in an includeonly so I cant see them, but I just wanted to say that I'm here for you, okay? When you need comfort, I'm here. I'm always here, alright? If you want privacy for a while, I can do that. If you want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. If you want someone to rant to, I'm here. I'm always here and I'll never leave. I'm not asking you to spill everything, I just want to tell you that you're not alone. That someone is supporting you. A couple ideas * If your auror guy switches sides often he could be an acquaintance of this psycho cutie? * If you don't have an older sister for your ptsd char my Ingrid may work? (It would be adoptive as in Ingrid into your character's family, because magic makes Ingrid's biological family freak out. She's Birgitte's biological sister and she prob kept the Danish surname, but if you're down for that hit me up?) i don't have a sig here lel *Ingrid would never use it at work and risk insulting the patients but for sure she'd use it when not working :P 'Swearovision' is the funniest thing I've seen in a while xD you neither? makes me feel better xD Some ideas I had just now *Asia/Lena could be interesting. *We should really RP Aspirin/Gilbert since he's probably, like, an honourary uncle. Also, Aspirin/Audi ^.^ *Kate/Audi was fun the last time we did it - we should try that again. *Tama/Lynn sibling cuteness! *Kress/Lena could be another fun combination. *Sabina/Niall teammate fun :3 What I mean is, we need more plots and ships bc I hardly ever RP with you and I should because you're great. If you have any ideas other than the brief ideas I've sketched you could let me know? Let me know if you fancy any of those. deux points~ * It's true tho, your characters are so great they're enviable! If you want to start any of those now, I'm down for any of them! me too lel *I'll start those and link you ^.^ *Most of my models are people I crush on. :P (Lena, Alexandrine, Audi, Isabelle, Anika, Missy, Elisa in future) *Or in movies/shows I like. (Anika, Astrid, Chicago, Niall, Audi, Isabelle, Katrine) *Involved in my interests (basically all of the above + Gilbert) * Audi/Aspirin :D and Kress/Lena :D] do it right this time lilly fb fb please... (mel) Psst You know how characters need to have flaws and insecurities to be considered well-rounded and non-Mary Sues? Those apply to real people too. Everything about you makes you amazing and well-rounded. Without them, you would be considered shallow. What I'm trying to say here is; you're perfect just the way you are. You are balanced, you are well-rounded, you are a wonderful, perfectly imperfect human being. Don't let people who say otherwise drag you down. Instead, do your best to prove them wrong. Strive for the day that you've reached the summit and have flown higher than them. Strive for the day that lets you say "Look at me now" and they see someone who has risen against all odds. If you feel frustrated of yourself, use it to fuel your determination. Prove yourself wrong. Meanwhile, I'll be here right beside you, alright? right here, i promise. sorry.. Im sorry for making it about me again... Come back on im not gonna take you in... Psssst Come talk to me. I'm all ears. c: *insert Chowder 'I'm All Ears' pic here* #YOU'RE WELCOME~ FIREFOX+KISSCARTOON HAS BEEN MY SAVING GRACE SINCE HAIKYUU <3 ALSO ALSO I FOUND THE ENGLISH DUB OF THE ORIGINS EPISODES IN YOUTUBE BC APPARENTLY AUS DECIDED TO AIR THE ENGLISH DUB OF ORIGINS SO YAY GO AUSSIE! #I see, I see. It does hurt, seeing as how he just seemed like he had gone and went to save his own hide. Everyone is getting so caught up in that dynamic problem and it would've been better if the bureaucrats just asked us, the people who made up the dynamic, politely and privately instead of screaming it at the whole wiki. But the damage is done so all we could do now is try and pick up the pieces, I guess? The way he seemed to disregard the collab we made really did hurt. But we should just stay quiet lest we get dragged into a catfight or something. Don't get me wrong, I really love our dynamic and I'm upset at seeing it get crushed but I'm afraid of backlash, y'know? I don't want my experience to be crushed by them. I'm basically holding myself back from screaming at them because I know the vote is going to go in their favour anyways. Just goes to show how constrictive some people are... #TBH, i think rbs and admins are just show-titles? we all know the ones who are in power are the bcrats so it doesn't really matter anymore. I've been contemplating on stepping down too since I don't see much difference between regular user and rollback. So c'mere. *squeezes you tightly* Either way, you're an amazing rollback, trust me on this. ---- Welp, if yer gon do that, it needs to be in the most discreet and subtle way possible, leave no loopholes uncovered. The amount of discrimination for newbs on DARP is very very disappointing. I've been long considering leaving DARP but my annoying conscience forces me to give them new chances every single time??? I agree, Jayesephonedes is one amazing person for having endured the *shudders* totalitarianism. like please teach me, master. I'm just really hesitant in upping and leaving since I see so much possibilities for my characters. I just got really attached???? I mean, I'm all up for just basically disappearing and hiding in Tardis and my sandbox wiki because DARP is getting out of control. It's supposed to be a creative roleplay wiki but the administration is just so frustrating and restraining???? Like some of the staff are my baes (Jaye+Husband) but the rest are ???? I don't even know anymore tbh I might end up just leaving DARP for those forum roleplays because they seem so much better??? Like b y e. ---- YEAH, HUSBAND TOO. Just how were they able to do that without cracking??? It's amazing. Aaaaaaaand now I'm starting to write my goodbye blog for DARP because that's it, I'm upping and leaving after this IC school year. Yes, I'm continuing my storylines in Tardis because I just don't know anymore. Heck, I think I'm getting too stressed out by DARP that it's sort of giving me heart palpitations. Talk about too much. A supercalifragilisticexpialidocious-istic question Yooooo! o/ How are you? :D So, I have a question. c: Basically, this family's being planned (numbah two), and like you're an exceptional RPer, and a great friend of mine, and just yes, so I was wondering whether you would be interested in taking part? It's fine if not, though. :) If you are, let me know? :Pxx Hope you have a gr9 dayyyy <3 -Jayeee ::Yaaaaaas~ <3 I'll make this quick bc I have to go: there's more users involved and stuff, and there's sort of more information on the Nathan template in my sandbox. Nathan, I think, it is... or Nate... or Nathaniel... idk xD But ye! ::-Thy favorite Nutella Addict ::::Yeah, sure. *nod* Also... creepy stalker (puh) ::::-Jaye HEYYYYY Heyyyy i havent been able to catch up to you lately bc mom's been really adamant at making me sleep at like, 9-10 ;-; just wanna ask how life has been and that i MISS YOU HELLA THO Hope you're having a dandy jolly day ^.^ ilysm u dork <3 ALSO I GOT TO RESERVE A COPY OF THE SHADOWHUNTERS CODEX AND <3 unfortunately i used my spare email and now i have to introduce myself as Suzumi Tsukino when I pick the book up lmao -C A T T Y hey, gurl hayyy, b x how are you?! :D we barely talk, and i don't like it e.e i miss our quad convos v.v i love youuuu and miss youuuu <3 anyways, yesterday afternoon, as i made the blog about ships, i was thinking: hey, i dont have a ship that's like hardcore loki/layi-like (aka the innuendos and jokes and subtle dirtiness of it all). so, guess what i want to do with you. xD if you agree to this, that would be aca-amazing <3 anyways yeaaah xD love u, miss u, keep on being gr8~ your royal highness, jayemalik' *punches knees bc too short to punch anything above* i'm nOT SMOL. I. AM. TOL. yo tbh it'd have to be an existing character of mine, but it shouldn't be too hard to pair, bc they're all loveless. xD but you know, the younger the better, bc the closer they are. :P *whisper* smol hc they sign language all them jokes during class... or better yet w/ looks bc we all know each class has that pair of friends/couples xDD jaye yaaas omg xD kudos if it's a too-sassy-for-their-own-good gay asf ship and one of them retaliates with a "last time i checked two vaginas can't make a baby/too dicks can't make a baby so i don't see why we'd even show up to that class" (idk i'd rather it be a lesbian ship bc a. can't make another char b. i flip when i see heteroni pepperoni getting physical, even worse if it's me roleplaying it xD c. i don't have boys v.v) ooooh hc they're also that kind of ship couple that love to pull pranks on each other (imagine putting rat traps around the bed with glasses of water in the middle so it's get soaked or get pinched xD) also... looking through your talk page... i saw your owl exchange between you and catty :3 i'll admit the user system has some faults >.< i've been hoping to change that... but um, i guess we can start doing something small... if you know any users who feel shunned or anything on darp... maybe we can include them somehow in this idea of ours? i know it's not much, but it's a start :3 we could do a smol squad, or something... update: i think i can work something out for a new character, but idk. xD depends on what you want tbh. x jaye CAN YOU CHAT OMG jaye YO PLEASE IF YOU CAN, BE ON FROM 6:40 PM TO ABOUT 7:25 PM YOUR TIME //PLEASE// BC I RIDE THE BUS AT THAT TIME BUT AM AND WE CAN TALK AND PLAN AND YEAH AND SHIT I JUST REALIZED I HAVE CAPS LOCK ON SO IT SEEMS LIKE I'M SCREAMING FUCK I'M SORRY UGH ANYWAYS YEAH BE HERE BYE LOVE YOU GOOD NIGHT JAYE I'm on slightly earlier than I expected. #oops jaye ye, i'm here. xD curled beneath a thick ass comforter with my brother on the verge of waking up, but i'm here. jaye i'm frEEZING cold. mostly due to the fact that the a.c. is on while i have the ceiling fan and the other fan blowing right onto me, but... xD and uhhh.... i reckon chat would be best... if you can, anyways xD jaye i'm still around to plan, if you wanna C: jaye well when you're up for it, let me know :3 our time differences make everything a nuisance. xD update: just a few questions cx a. is there anyone you want to get involved in the squad specifically? like, users and stuff? b. i'm still torn between just using harley, or making an entirely new character. >.< update pt. 2: i'm just going to pull andrea to her actual age, so i have one spot opening up, which i'll use for the new character. :3 i think i know what i'm going to do with her. :P she'll probably be a fourthie next term, though... maybe fifthie. unsure. :3 i'm using aarika wolf, and to use her and not use one of these as wb pic would be fucking stupid. xD jaye it's alright if you make her korean! :) also uhh louhi bc yE also who are zeena and sadie idk xD ALSO YEAH HCS APPROVED AND FC A P P R O V E D jaye alright, well, chase is currently in a char ban, soo :3 but yorkie can def be asked, and as part of the dq, i've dragged nap in bc ye xD plus... makes sense, i guess :3 i'll talk with yorkie, i guess, idk xD although you're better at persuading ;) all these hcs will become canon whether it be in doc or wikia tbh lmao xD side note a classmate of mine searches up messed up stuff, and blurted out that eating pineapples before shagging makes the cum sweeter, and guess what idea thAT gave me (; the reason why the u is stroke out is bc school wifi and they have access and that way the comps can't detect it and block your talk page bc of banned words lmao jaye Yeah, you do that. :P Oooh I can already see people asking what pineapple means, and why they keep leaving afterwards. xD No, but, srsly, when/if they fight, mine might try to use pineapple to get her to lighten up. :P "...i want pineapples for dinner" "m/n no" "*tugs on her jeans* but babyyy... come on i went shopping the other day..." "..." they're going to be so sinful it's going to be hella great jaye YAS xD Have you decided on a year for them? I'm truthfully G for anything: I have the perfect, cute WB pics for fourth & fifth, and sorta hot ones for sixth and seventh. xD update: can they be a slytherclaw couple omfg xD iMAGINE one has the wits, the other the attitude (well they both have both but one has one more prominent, the other the other), and together they're flicking savages jaye yeah sure xD uh, i'll take the slytherin, i suppose :P omg can the mini-squad have a prank week plis? plIS like they'd slay tbh. also hc they all get to live together (nap and mine are australian cousins & if yours and mano's are sibs, and yours and mine are dating, then it can't be too unrealistic) and they have nerf wars to determine who has to make dinner, clean dishes, etc. jaye This message thingie header mcjeader is really long... oops. xD Anyways, ngl, I'm not 100% sure mine would bother whatsoever with the earplugs. "Oh, fuck them, they can work something out on their own," she huffs, pulling her girlfriend into the guest bedroom by her belt (don't ask). Imagine they live with another family (yours or mine's idk idc), except there's the actual big house, and then a small "shack" to the side (bless undetectable extension charm), where the lot of 'em stay in to not disturb their hosts. "Okay come the fuck on! Why can't this place be as small as an actual shack; would save me the trouble of sweeping so many flipping rooms," suddenly everything becomes better 'cause guess who got the brilliant idea to dress as a maid. layi Meet Georgia! :D Puberty is going to hit her between fifth and sixth year, and that'll be her WB pic next year. xD and no i didn't name her after georgia rose from bse layi Lourgia Yep, that's their ship name. Sue me. I like the way it sounds. xD I made a template for her. I've got her history up until she got to Hogwarts over with!! :D I need to clarify some stuff before I continue, though... are we starting Lou and her as strangers? or are we starting them as friends/crushes, or girlfriends, or what the fudge? It's important for her history, so let me know as soon as you can. xD your royal highness, jaye "My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no, You need to let it go, you need to let it go" guess what song i'm listening to now, ironically enough. xD update: they're fifth years this year? or are we making them next year ic? layi Quick q Are you by any chance up for helping me create a wiki? It's HP-related, actually... I know you're good with coding, and are full of great ideas, so... yeah :3 Let me know x layi I just have to say OH MY GOSH RUIKO. Pyrrha appreciates the compliment. :P ~ eurotrash nerd romeo o romeo where art thou? - me When is Lourgia comin'? x) - me mm you might wanna get her into sorting soon, if you want to avoid some more workload. :P js. - me *GIANT BEAR HUG* im sorry i havent been around as much as i wanted to. i hate it when one of my bestest of friends are down and i cant do anything right away because of godfucking pisay ;-; whenever shity feelings start to crawl up, please remember that im here for you, regardless of shit that happens <3 im sure the others feel the same. we all have shitty thoughts that attack us every now and then but please remember that we love you and it'll never change. we're all happy and thankful that you live and exist and just shine in your own way. we appreciate your existence and believe me, i wouldnt know what to do if you suddenly disappear. you occupy a huge part in my life and in my heart and in my brain and holy shit this feels like a love confession o.O yeah you've become a really integral part of my existence and thank you for being so <3 we want you around and we will never ever say otherwise. we love you and we appreciate you for being you. we're all problematics in our own little way and we don't really mind. we can pull through this together. please remember that <3 nyace out~ Continuation *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* well I'm not here to apologize (never am..) but I am here to say I feel bad for what your feeling. Is it anger for my lack of immaturity or the fact that most of our recent convo had been about.... negative stuff. Still, I feel bad that your in this position, a position forced to you because nobody seems to talk. I feel bad for causing your burst and feel worse for ruining my 2 years of not making you cry record. Mentioning that record did you know this is our first fight? stupid realization I know but yeah. Either way, I feel bad for listening to my mom instead of you. As you wanted me to "heal" while all she wants is for me to move on. Your right I should have gone with your route but some wound just went too deep... this is one of them.... Thus why I'm following my mom's advice making you feel horrible cause I choose her over you but she's right I should take life less seriously and just start enjoying the sight. As you don't know when is it gonna be my last. On the topic of "wound" I'm sorry for playing dumb I swear to god I didn't thought he would be "hurt" cause when we were talking about that char he never showed any interest (which I'll admit made the hurt even worst) thus I assumed he moved on so I moved on too. When we started talking about the pentagon... I merely raised that char as a way to get me out cause... I guess I was scared to get hurt again. Sadly I was right.. Still I guess the fact he never told me was the thing that made us "drifted" apart. As he never told me he cared. NEVER told me anything... which makes this even worst.. so i just wanted you to know that much P.S: can we put pentagon in the backburner? I dont think I want to do it with all of this "resentment" but I do want to do priestess. Let it be the only one I seriously want to invest in cause I hope your the one that would help me heal... well My record still stand? wow, I guess I need to work harder to make you cry... wonder how I could do that ... Either way, I think ignoring that person is the best cause if we were to talk it out .. tell me the chances of that person flipping out? tell me the chances of both of us never becoming friends again? Tell me the chances of this bitterness ever ending? as it can't it would forever be hurting ... Forever be there ... So to take a chance like this .. a chance and pray it would work out .. isn't something I like to do.. Thus why I choose to follow my mom's advice rather than your own .. thinking of those chances and how nobody would ever win... Next issue...you can't really blame me for not talking cause I SERIOUSLY didn't know... and knowing this now makes it worse... cause that person was willing to keep it a secret rather than telling me....That is the second worse thing for an ENFP (in my opinion) cause we solve problems not cause them .. I guess that's why we stop being close... As I KNOW there was something bothering him but he refused to share to a point I just give up and retreated ... while with you... you admitted it (after like a few hours of debate ... anger and cursing...). Still after like months and knowing this now makes me feel like I was betrayed by that person... which is slowly making me bitter. I'll admit I don't "hate" that person but slowly he's becoming someone .... that I don't feel comfortable with. Do I still consider that person a friend? maybe? but right now I'm just bitter he took this long to tell me.. priestess and iris zero those are the only two collab I'm looking forward to because I know you won't disappoint me ... I guess I trust you enough for you to know how I work... and I dont really mind waiting.. P.S: "when we get everything resolved" hahahah thats funny... it took you 2 years after I told you about bipolar for you to admit you have it... and now your expecting this to resolve soon.. thats funny... (sorry for being rude but it is...) >.< but but at least you admitted it in the end...or when the topic comes up.. No clue? I'm stuck doing coding so my brain is also a blur ....fine I'll delete something on my phone and download it again... (yes i accidentally deleted it yesterday... no regrets!) Never said you being bipolar destroyed anything just reminding you it took you 2 YEARS to admit ...and I had to fight you on that like almost daily >.< also officially diagnosed=asian never gonna happn soo... Instinct is making me ask you this (after a VERY long debate) are you ok? (keeping it short and sweet cause one I'm on phone and two my brain feels like your not gonna tell me so yeah >~< but I am really worried >~<)